MY LOVE
by Yayasakura0598
Summary: ketika sosok yang kita cintai berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba menjauh darimu, sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus. apakah perasaanmu akan berubah ?
1. feelling

MY LOVE

Tittle : feeling

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Author pov

Pagi itu param highschool terlihat sangat sepi, wajar karna baru jam 6 pagi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri.

''haaahh, seharusnya aku tidak datang sepagi ini'' keluh namja itu dan mulai memasuki sebuah kelas yang lumayan luas.

''OPPA'' pekik seseorang hingga membuat namja itu terjatuh

'BRUUK'

''yakk'' marah namja itu sambil mendeathglare yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi

''MWO ! Kau datang sepagi ini ?''

''nde, oppa juga ?'' balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lebar

''ak-akku ada yang ingin aku letakkan dikelas. Kau sendiri ?''

''ah, aku masih harus menjalani hukuman dari kim songssaenim''

''begitu, semangatlah !'' ucap namja itu dengan tulus

''nde, oppa apa kau ingin memberi hadiah untuk minah sunbae lagi ?''

''hmm, doakan oppa ne'' setelah puas mengacak rambut yeoja itu dengan gemas, namja tadi berlalu dan kembali memasuki kelasnya

'kuharap perasaan ini hilang' batin seseorang

Kyungsoo pov

Huft, aku benar-benar gugup saat melihat minah mengambil hadiah dariku tadi. Yang sengaja ku letakkan dibawah loker mejanya, tapi kenapa aku malah teringat dengan sunhyo, eoh ?

Lebih baik besok aku juga memberinya hadiah atau mungkin menagajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Tapi untuk apa ? Bukankah semua itu terlihat kalau aku seperti sedang kencan dengannya. Hei, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

Sunhyo pov

Aku tahu semua perasaan ini salah, kyungsoo oppa hanya mengganggapku adiknya tidak lebih. Tapi bodohnya aku malah jatuh hati padanya, yang sayangnya dia menyukai minah sunbae.

Well, aku tahu minah sunbae dan aku sangat berbeda jauh. Minah sunbae memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, kulit yang putih, wajah yang cantik dan dia juga sangat populer disekolah.

Tidak sepertiku tinggiku bahkan hanya sampai pundaknya kyungsoo oppa, kulitku juga tidak seputih minah sunbae, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdandan seperti yeoja kebanyakan, dan aku juga tidak populer.

Bukankah hidupku sangat sempurna.

Author pov

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejam yang lalu, tapi sunhyo masih terlihat berdiri diam didepan sekolahnya. Yap, dia sedang menunggu oppanya untuk menjemputnya. Karna dia tidak mungkin naik bus, dulu pertama kalinya dia pulang sendiri dengan bus dia tidak tahu alamatnya sendiri. Dan dia hanya berkeliling kota seoul selama 2 jam lebih, itupun dia bisa pulang saat tetangganya yang menegurnya, ckckck.

''oppa, eoddieseo ?'' gumamnya sambil terus menggerakkan kaki mungilnya, kebiasaannya saat kesal

'TINN'

'TINN'

''oppa kenapa lama, eoh ?'' keluh sunhyo saat melihat oppanya menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan menyuruh sunhyo untuk segera masuk kemobil

''mianhae, oppa tadi juga baru pulang kuliah'' balas oppanya dengan wajah menyesal

''kalau begitu traktir aku es krim dulu, ne''

''aish, baiklah-baiklah'' ucap sungmin-oppa sunhyo sambil tersenyum pada adiknya yang manja itu

''oke ! Kajja let's go'' dan mobil itu mulai terdengar suara ocehan tidak jelas milik sunhyo yang mengeluhkan hal tidak penting. Yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan kekehan oppanya.

kedai es krim

''oppa, palliwa !'' ucap seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang mungil tapi cukup berisi berdiri didepan sebuah kedai es krim di myeongdeong. Sambil terus menarik sungmin yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

''kau masuklah lebih dulu'' ucap oppanya dengan lembut. Yang dibalas gelengan oleh sunhyo

''anio, oppa ayolah !'' dan dengan sedikit puppy eyes miliknya sunhyo berhasil membuat sungmin memutar matanya malas

''ne ne ne, ingat jangan pesan banyak-banyak. Kau tahu appa belum mengirimkan oppa uang, arra !'' jelas sungmin dengan tegas

''ayayay captain !''

''huft, dasar kekanakkan'' keluh sungmin

Author pov

Sore itu kyungsoo terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan monggu anjing milik adiknya-jongin, dia terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cute saat ini dengan memakai celana jeans pendek berwarna biru terang dan kaos putih bergambar kartun pororo dibagian depan kaosnya, ditambah dengan earphone berwarna merah terang bergantung dilehernya. Benar-benar seorang idola, eoh

''seharusnya jongin lah yang membawamu berjalan-jalan. Monggu~ya'' ucap kyungsoo pada anjing didepannya yang hanya bisa memperhatikan sang manjikkan.

''ah, aku ingin makan es krim !'' ucap kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphone putih miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

''yeoboseyo''

''...''

''sunhyo~ya, apa kau sibuk ?''

''...''

''hmm, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan''

''...''

''hahaha, kau tahu saat ini oppa sedang ingin makan es krim''

''...''

''nde, gwenchana. Selamat bersenang-senang, annyeong''

'KLIK'

''mwoya ! kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikir untuk mengajaknya, seharusnya aku mengajak minah saja. Bukankah aku memang menyukai minah ?'' gumam kyungsoo histeris dan kembali menghubungi seseorang

''yeoboseyo''

''...''

''minah~ya, apa kau ingin makan es krim denganku ?''

''...''

''benarkah ?''

''...''

''baiklah,tunggu aku 15 menit lagi. Aku akan segera menjemputmu''

'KLIK'

''huahahahaha, aku akan pergi kencan dengan minah'' dan akhirnya terlihatlah sosok kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ==_==

TBC


	2. heart

MY LOVE

Tittle : heart

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter Sebelumnya

''baiklah,tunggu aku 15 menit lagi. Aku akan segera menjemputmu''

'KLIK'

''huahahahaha, aku akan pergi kencan dengan minah'' dan akhirnya terlihatlah sosok kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ==_==

Next chapter

Author pov

Saat ini kyungsoo dan minah terlihat sedang duduk berdua didalam sebuah cafe yang cukup-eerr, romantis. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memilihnya, katanya dia ingin menikmati suasana yang baru.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan dengan tampilan yang cukup unik menawari mereka untuk memasan apa.

''kyung, kau ingin rasa apa ?''

''eh ?''

''maksudku, kau ingin es krim rasa apa ?'' tanya minah lagi

''aku ingin rasa coklat dan vanilla'' ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

''baiklah, satu es krim rasa green tea dan juga satu es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla'' ucap minah

''oke, apa kalian ingin memesan yang lain ?'' tanya pelayan itu saat sudah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua

''tidak ada'' ucap keduanya

''baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar pesanan kalian'' balas pelayan itu dan tersenyum manis lalu kembali berjalan kearah dapur cafe

''kyung, kau memikirkan apa ?''

''apa ? Memikirkan apa maksudmu ?''

''kau tadi bukankah sedang melamun ?'' tanya minah sambil memicingkan matanya

''ah, tidak-tidak''

''sudahlah, apa kau memikirkan sunhyo ? Gadis yang selalu mengikutimu itu ?'' tanya minah curiga

''mwo ! Mana mungkin. Aku hanya menganggapnya adikku tidak lebih'' ucap kyungsoo kesal

''aku tidak bilang kalau kau menyukainya''

''mianhae, tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu'' tegas kyungsoo lalu menghela napasnya kasar

''minah~ya, aku menyukaimu tepatnya mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?'' tanya kyungsoo lembut sambil menatap penuh harap pada minah yang tersenyum manis padanya

''nde, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah sejak lama menyukaimu'' ucap minah sambil tersenyum bahagia

''minah~ya, saranghae''

''nde, nado saranghae''

''aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'' ucap kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan minah lembut

''jeongmal ? Kalau begitu seluruh hati milikmu harus menjadi milikku, arraseo. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hatimu dicuri oleh orang lain selain aku'' ucap minah dan berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo kemudian memeluk leher kyungsoo dari belakang.

TBC


	3. do you love me ?

MY LOVE

Tittle : do you love me ?

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter sebelumnya

''aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'' ucap kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan minah lembut

''jeongmal ? Kalau begitu seluruh hati milikmu harus menjadi milikku, arraseo. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hatimu dicuri oleh orang lain selain aku'' ucap minah dan berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kyungsoo kemudian memeluk leher kyungsoo dari belakang.

Next chapter

Author pov

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan ini kyungsoo dan minah menjalani hubungan kekasih. Walaupun waktu pertama kali mereka mengumumkan mereka berpacaran, sekolah sempat dibuat gempar. Dua orang idola disekolah menjalin hubungan special yang tentu saja membuat para fans mereka, sakit hati.

Tapi lama-kelamaan fans mereka malah bertambah banyak, bukankah menyenangkan menjadi populer ?

Do kyungsoo, putra sulung keluarga DO, memiliki suara yang indah, wajah yang tampan sekaligus imut, keluarga kaya raya, pandai memasak, pintar dalam segala hal, sangat tipe menantu yang di impikan oleh semua ibu.

Bang minah, yeoja ini adalah pemimpin cheerleader disekolah, pintar, memiliki wajah yang cantik, suara yang indah, tubuh yang sempurna yang diinginkan oleh semua gadis, putri seorang dokter yang terkenal diseoul, bukankah dia sangat pantas untuk bersanding dengan sang pangeran sekolah ?

Selama ini kyungsoo selalu melakukan apapun yang diinginkan minah, gadisnya. Well, sepertinya pangeran sekolah kita ini benar-benar dimabuk cinta. Cinta itu buta, right ?

Bahkan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini kyungsoo rela tidak bertemu dengan sahabat terbaiknya sunhyo-menurutnya. Minah bilang kyungsoo tidak pantas bersama dengan orang yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka, yang menurut minah kelas ( kasta ) mereka sangat berbeda.

Flashback

''kyung~, bisakah kau tidak bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu ?'' tanya minah dengan manja

''eh ? nugu ''

''dia sangat berbeda dengan kita kyung~. Sunhyo, lee sunhyo. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya'' gerutu minah sambil mengandeng lengan kyungsoo manja

''mwo ! Tapi dia sahabatku. Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak SMP. Kau tahu hanya dia yang bisa mengerti keadaan ku'' bela kyungsoo

''apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu ? Oh , ayolah kyung~ bukankah kita saling mencintai, hmm ?''

'' baiklah akan kucoba ?'' lirih kyungsoo

''goodboy, kau benar-benar idola'' ucap minah senang sambil mengeratkan gandengan tangannya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yeoja mungil dengan pipi yang chubby, menatap keduanya dengan sendu. Salah besar kalau dia tidak mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Dia mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh dia hanya sahabat kyungsoo yang tak pernah terlihat, benar

Dulu saja saat kyungsoo belum berpacaran dengan minah, dia sudah memiliki banyak haters dari fans kyungsoo. Semua cacian dan makian kata kasar sudah sering dia dengar. Apalagi kalau dia masih berani dekat-dekat dengan kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisa-bisa dia dibunuh para fans kyungsoo dan minah. Dan sunhyo tidak bisa membayangkan itu

Flashback end

Kyungsoo pov

Aku bingung, selama ini aku selalu bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintai minah. Dan aku selalu melakukan apapun keinginannya, agar dia senang.

Tapi kurasa semua itu salah, semakin hari minah semakin dingin dan sombong. Bahkan dia menolak untuk kuajak pulang naik bus dan lebih memilih pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Bodohnya, aku telah melupakan sahabat terbaikku, aku tahu pasti dia sangat kecewa denganku. Orang yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan nya telah berubah.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, benarkah aku mencintai minah ? Atau semua perasaan ini hanya rasa kagumku padanya ?

Apakah minah mencintaiku ? Semoga aku tidak salah memilih.

TBC


	4. hurt

MY LOVE

Tittle : hurt

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter sebelumnya

Kyungsoo pov

Aku bingung, selama ini aku selalu bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintai minah. Dan aku selalu melakukan apapun keinginannya, agar dia senang.

Tapi kurasa semua itu salah, semakin hari minah semakin dingin dan sombong. Bahkan dia menolak untuk kuajak pulang naik bus dan lebih memilih pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Bodohnya, aku telah melupakan sahabat terbaikku, aku tahu pasti dia sangat kecewa denganku. Orang yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan nya telah berubah.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, benarkah aku mencintai minah ? Atau semua perasaan ini hanya rasa kagumku padanya ?

Apakah minah mencintaiku ? Semoga aku tidak salah memilih.

Next chapter

Author pov

Pagi ini seperti biasa sunhyo harus menjalani hukuman dari kim songsaenim lagi. Dengan langkah gontai sunhyo berjalan kearah ruang guru, dan memulai kegiatan membersihkan ruang guru.

'CKLEK'

''oh, kau sudah datang'' ucap seseorang

''songsaenim, nde sebentar lagi saya selesai'' ucap sunhyo sambil tersenyum lebar pada kim songsaenim

''sunhyo~ssi, apa kau tidak lelah selalu begini ?'' tanya guru itu sambil duduk dimejanya

''nde''

''maksud ssaem, apa kau tidak lelah terlambat mengumpul tugas terus ? Seandainya kau bisa, mungkin kau tidak harus membersihkan ruang guru''

''josonghamnida songsaenim, sebenarnya saya sudah mencoba. Tapi sayangnya saya selalu terlambat'' hela sunhyo dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut

''kalau begitu, sepertinya selama 2 semester nanti. Akan kau habiskan untuk membersihkan ruang guru, eoh''

''aish, mollayo''

''hahaha, sudahlah. Pergilah kekelasmu sekarang, aku akan memanggil cleaning service untuk melanjutkan 'tugasmu' arraseo'' ucap guru kim dan mengacak rambut sunhyo gemas

''jinjja ? Huwaaaaa kamshahamnida jeongmal'' dengan cepat sunhyo membungkuk pada gurunya itu

''nde~''

Sunhyo pov

Huwaaaaa, kim songsaenim benar-benar baik. Akhirnya aku bisa sarapan dengan baik.

'kruyuuuuuk'

Aish, jinjja perutku sekarang sangat lapar, eoh. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju cafetaria disekolah ini, ah~aku ingin makan bubur abalone

''sunhyo~ah'' pekik seseorang mengagetkan ku

''yak, wae''

''mwo ! Kau sekarang sangat galak eoh''

''waeyo, sunbaenim ?'' tanya ku datar

''eh? Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil aku seperti biasa saja, kyungsoo oppa arra'' jelas pemuda didepanku dengan raut sendu

''mianhae, aku tidak bisa''

''wae'' tanyanya sedih

''aku tidak mau menjadi seorang benalu bagimu, kau tahu kita sangat berbeda. Aku tidak bisa'' jelasku marah

''apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku ? Apa aku benar ? Kau mendengarnya kan ?'' ucapnya sinis

''mianhae'' balasku dan kembali berjalan

''ternyata kau sama saja, kau tidak bisa mengerti aku'' ucapnya marah

''mianhae'' lirihku sambil terus berjalan mengabaikan air mataku yang mulai mengalir deras. Dengan cepat kuhapus kasar air mataku

Saat ini dada ini sangat sakit, bukan aku yang tidak mengerti, tapi oppa lah yang tidak mau mengerti

Selama ini aku selalu menahan sakitnya, bagaimanapun aku menahannya tetap saja sakit itu terasa. Bahkan semakin hari semakin lebar luka itu terbuka.

'GREBB'

''oppa !'' ucapku sambil menahan napas

''lepaskan aku ! Minah bisa salah paham''

''ani''

''kumohon oppa'' ucapku sambil mencoba melepas tangan kyungsoo oppa

''kenapa ? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku ?'' tanyanya pelan

''nde...aku, aku sangat...membencimu kumohon jauhilah aku kita tidak bisa berteman lagi'' ucapku tegas dan menghempaskan kasar tangannya dari pinggangku

''kau tahu minah berubah'' ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar

''itu bukan urusan ku''

''kau benar, tapi aku kira kau khawatir''

''...''

''aku merasa bodoh sekarang, telah melupakan sahabat terbaikku''

''...''

''apa benar kita tak bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi?''

TBC


	5. don't cry

MY LOVE

Tittle : don't cry

Author : yayasakura

Cast : lee sunhyo (oc)

Do kyungsoo (exo member)

Bang minah (girls day member)

Lee sungmin (super junior member)

Genre :angst, hurt , friendship

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : ketika sosok yang kita cintai itu berubah menjadi dingin dan mencoba

Menjauh darimu. Sedangkan selama ini ada orang yang selalu

Mengharapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus, apakah perasaanmu akan

Berubah ?

Disclaimer : ff ini murni milik saya. Kecuali para cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo dimana-mana, EYD tidak jelas

~Yayasakura present~

Chapter sebelumnya

''kenapa ? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku ?'' kyungsoo pelan

''nde...aku, aku sangat...membencimu kumohon jauhilah aku kita tidak bisa berteman lagi'' ucap sunhyo tegas dan menghempaskan kasar tangan kyungsoo dari pinggangnya

''kau tahu minah berubah'' ucap kyungsoo pelan tapi masih bisa sunhyo dengar

''itu bukan urusan ku''

''kau benar, tapi aku kira kau khawatir''

''...''

''aku merasa bodoh sekarang, telah melupakan sahabat terbaikku''

''...''

''apa benar kita tak bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi?''

Next chapter

Author pov

Semenjak kejadian itu sunhyo benar-benar menjauhi kyungsoo. Seakan-akan jika dia melihat kyungsoo maka dia akan mati saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabatnya itu, bagaimana tidak, sunhyo sudah sering mendapatkan hadiah (perlakuan tidak menyenangkan) dari fansnya dulu. Dan sekarang menurutnya dia malah membuat semuanya bertambah parah, seperti pagi tadi para fansnya dan minah menunggui gadis itu didepan gerbang sekolah.

Untung saja tak lama saat itu bel masuk berbunyi, dan murid lain langsung berhamburan masuk. Sunhyo memang sengaja terlambat selama 2 minggu ini.

Minah pov

Cih, gadis itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia lah yang paling tersakiti saat ini, apa dia pikir aku tidak ? Selama ini aku sudah cukup sabar dengan perasaannya pada kyungsoo karna dia sahabatnya. Tapi cukup sudah aku akan membuat gadis itu jera karna sudah mengganggu hubungan orang lain.

''minah~ kau mau kemana ?'' tanya kyungsoo sambil menarik tanganku

''ah, aku ingin ke toilet. Nanti kalau pelajaran sudah dimulai bilang saja pada songsaenim aku izin'' ucapku meyakinkan

''begitu, cepatlah''

''nde~''

'kyung~mianhae' batinku

Author pov

Dalam ruangan itu terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang berbicara cukup serius saat ini. Hey, bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi ? Iya, tapi saat ini para guru cukup sibuk rapat jadi mereka hanya diberi tugas oleh para guru mereka.

''kau bisakah kau jauhi...kyungsoo ?'' ucap seorang yeoja dengan kulit pucatnya

''bukankah aku sudah melakukannya ?''

''huft, benarkah ?''

''kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya lagi'' ucap seorang yeoja dengan pipi yang chubby

''baguslah, karna bila tidak-''

''-aku lah yang akan meninggalkannya'' ucap yeoja dengan kulit pucat itu- minah

''MWO ! Apa maksudmu ? Bukankah kau mencintainya ?'' balas sunhyo

''aku ? Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sepertinya kyungsoo tidak''

''bagaimana mungkin''

''sangat jelas, kalau dia menyukai orang lain'' ucap minah sinis sambil menatap tajam sunhyo

''siapa ? Apa aku mengenalnya ?''

''sangat...aku yakin kau sangat mengenalnya'' ucap minah sendu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sunhyo sendiri

''apa benar ? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini dariku'' lirih sunhyo

''kenapa lama sekali ?'' tanya kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu

''aku ada sedikit urusan, apa ada kabar penting ?'' tanya minah sambil memeluk tangan kyungsoo erat

''eoh ? Hmm kang songsaenim tidak bisa masuk jadi kita hanya diberi tugas'' balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar

''kyung~ apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku ?''

''apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu'' ucap kyungsoo kesal

''anio, hanya saja aku-''

''kau tidak usah takut, aku akan selalu bersamamu arra'' ucap kyungsoo tenang

''aku akan memegang janjimu kyung~'' ucap minah manja dan tersenyum manis

''hmm nde''

'ku harap janji itu tidak


End file.
